


Will You Still Love Me

by witchesmortuary



Category: Flores Raras | Reaching for the Moon (2013)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, I Am Sorry, a rewrite of the ending because fuck canon, begins with angst but ends with fluff, you're probably still gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: What if Elizabeth had woken up on time and stopped Lota? And they talked? (Alternate Ending to Reaching for the Moon bc fuck canon)
Relationships: Elizabeth Bishop (1911-1979)/Lota de Macedo Soares
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Will You Still Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am once again and I am very unsure about this one. I was watching the movie for an edit and decided to write an alternate ending, it's what we deserve.  
> I wrote this in like 3 hours which is very much impressive haha.  
> The Title is a lyric quote from Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Rey
> 
> I hope you all brought tissues. ;)

Elizabeth awoke to the sound of cars outside. She sighed and turned in her bed, looking for Lota but what she found was an empty bedside. Her eyes found the clock as she rose.  _ 3:35 am _

On her way to the door, she put on her robe and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She could smell remnants of smoke and a light chuckle escaped her lips.

Elizabeth quickly crossed the living room and saw Lota sitting on the couch, slightly hunched and her frame shaking. ``What’s wrong, Lota?´´ she asked and leaned over the sofa.

Lota jumped slightly, her hands wrapped around the little bottle in her right hand. The poetry book laid open on the table. Elizabeth frowned, crossed the sofa and sat down next to her. ``Lota, darling. Talk to me, please.´´ she begged, worry written all over her face. Her eyes flickered to the book and she gasped, tensing up immediately.

``Why did you want to me come?´´ Lota asked quietly, her eyes trained on the book. How could she have believed, that after all that time Elizabeth would be waiting for her? It was ridiculous, she thought. Lota’s grip on the vial tightened as she fought back the tears.

Elizabeth watched her in confusion. ``Why did I- Lota what are you talking about? I wanted you to come because this is where you belong. With me.´´ she explained, her arm snaking around the brunette’s shoulders.

Lota shrugged her arm almost aggressively off and stood abruptly, crossing the room to stand in front of the window. Her body was shaking, she wanted to be close to the poet so badly, wanted to be held but the images of Elizabeth in the arms of another woman had burned itself into her brain.

``I found the book. It was under the pillow. You-´´ Lota broke off as her voice failed. She squeezed her eyes close and pressed the bottle of antidepressant to her chest.

Elizabeth watched her carefully, her bottom lip caught between her lips.``This is not what it looks like, please come sit down. Let me explain.´´ she said calmly, her fingers clasped together.

``Not what it looks like? Elizabeth, love poems! There is nothing to explain!´´ Lota exclaimed and stared at Elizabeth before looking away. ``I should not have come.´´ she bit her lip.

Elizabeth’s eyes widened. ``No! No.´´ she jumped up and walked over to the black haired woman and wanted to put her arms around her but stopped in her tracks, her arms hovering in the air before she softly laid her hands on Lota’s cheeks to turn her face to her. ``No, it’s good that you came. I missed you, Lota. So, so much.´´

Lota leaned against the pale hands on her cheeks and let her forehead rest against Elizabeth’s forehead. ``Why?´´ she asked so quietly that Elizabeth would have missed it if she wasn’t so close.

``I- I was lonely. Desperate. I wanted to forget but I couldn’t. Not once.´´ she explained with a quiet voice. ``I was mad, with the world, but mostly with me.´´ Her thumbs caressed tanned cheeks.

A tear rolled down Lota`s cheeks. ``You were mad with me, weren’t you?´´ she chuckled under tears and swallowed the lump that started forming in her throat.

``No. Never. Well, at the beginning but that faded and I was only mad at myself.´´ she explained, shaking her head as to emphasize her point. She softly brushed away the tear. ``I could never be mad at you, Lota.´´

Lota felt goosebumps forming and almost on instinct leaned closer and their noses were watching. ``Why didn’t you come back then?´´ she asked, closing her eyes when she felt her thumbs brushing over her cheeks.

``I couldn’t. I had to teach and- and I was sure you wouldn’t want me. And when I came to see you, they told me it wouldn’t be good for you.´´ Elizabeth spoke.

``Of course, I would have wanted you back. I would always want you back, Cookie.´´ Lota responded with wide eyes. She couldn‘t believe that Elizabeth would think something like that.

Elizabeth smiled slightly at the mention of the term of endearment and she sighed. ``I am sorry, Lota.’’ she murmured, tears now glistening in her eyes as well.

Lota brought her hand up and placed it over the other woman’s hand. ``I am sorry, too.’’ She leaned forward and brought their lips together. It was an almost shy motion. Their lips were barely touching, eyes closed.

It was Elizabeth who let a hand glide to Lota’s neck to gently pull her closer, their bodies flush against each other now.

Lota wrapped her arms around Elizabeth and deepened the kiss when the bottle of pills fell out of her hands and clattered to the floor. The American unwrapped herself from the hold and looked to the floor. With a frown, she kneeled to pick up the bottle and, after recognizing the bottle, she stared at Lota, fear and worry written all over her face again. ``Darling…’’

Lota had expected fury, disappointment but she just found worry. ``Elizabeth I-’’ she started but didn't finish. Elizabeth just shook her head, threw the bottle on the armchair and brought her hands around Lota, who buried her head in the other woman’s neck.

Finally, the tears that Lota had been holding back started falling and she hugged Elizabeth tighter; not wanting to let go, not wanting to lose her again.

And Elizabeth held her and cried as well, inhaling the scent of Lota’s shampoo. ”I never should have left” she whispered, her voice thick with tears.

Lota raised her head and looked into Elizabeth's eyes before bringing their lips together in an almost crashing kiss. Elizabeth stumbled slightly backward by the sheer force before she regained her balance and responded while she wrapped her arms around Lota’s waist.

Lota brought her hands up to Elizabeth’s cheeks and gently brushed away the tears. Carefully, as if she was walking on ice, Lota brushed her tongue over Elizabeth’s bottom lip who, with a quiet whimper, allowed her the access and entangled her tongue with Lota’s. 

Carefully Elizabeth guided the other woman with her towards the sofa where she sat down and pulled Lota onto her lap so the younger woman straddled her.

Lota hummed against her lips and started kissing her cheek before working her way down to Elizabeth’s jaw and throat.

Elizabeth sighed softly before bringing a hand up to cup Lota’s face so she was looking at her. She swallowed before saying: “Lota I- I love you.”

Lota’s eyes widened at that and her mouth fell open just a little before she regained her composure and now almost attacked Elizabeth, pressing kisses to her lips over and over again. “I love you too, Cookie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. ♡


End file.
